Keith Black
Keith Black, Also Referred as Cool Trainer Black ''and most commonly simply ''Black, is a Pokémon Trainer and protagonist of Battle Aces, created by Athorment on March 5th, 2008. Backstory After growing up in Poketopia, becoming a trainer was only natural. Since young age, Black has been seen with Kirlia and Haunter as company. Born from an ill mother, He inherited a pathology that causes him uncapable to withstand cold and hot weathers for Long Period of times. Tired of this and under the protection of his Psychic Pokémon powers he starts his journey and takes on the League to prove what he is made of. Personality Rather the Lonely Type, he hides his illness from everyone, as he hates being the center of attention. An Extremely fast thinker. He quickly reacts to his foe's strategy and counter attacks. Tho highly patient, Black can't tolerate patience at all. He does recognizes those who are strong willed and capable. Pokémon Team Specially noted that their moves where though off to work as Smash bros Moves and/or Cartoon Realistic instead of the Games. *Gardivine (Gardevoir, Female) Psychic, Mirror Coat, Teleport, Hyper Beam. *Gengar (Male) Shadow Ball, Lick, Shadow Sneak, Hyper Beam. *Tyranitar (Male) Crunch, Rock Climb, Iron Tail, Hyper Beam. *Magnifiend (Metagross, Genderless) Hammer Arm, Meteor Mash, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam *Dragonair (Female) Take Down, Swift, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam. *Steelix (Male) Sandstorm, Dig, Rock Throw, Hyper Beam. Smash Bros. B button *Gengar- Shadow Ball charges up a shadow ball *Gardevoir- Mirror Coat causes proyectile attacks to be reflected and weakens physical punches. *Tyranitar-Sandstorm Like Metaknight, tyranitar covers himself with a tornado of sand, causing multiple hits with minor damage each. B+Side *Gengar-Lick similar to Wario´s bite, except it doesnt bite your oponent *Gardevoir- Psychic Similar to ness' PK Flash, but you can aim it freely wherever you wants....problem is, you cant see the attack until you unleash it. *Tyranitar-Iron tail Builds up energy and Spins all his body attacking with the tail (similar to Dedede´s B+down) B+Up *Gengar- Shadow Sneak, Gengar stops and his shadow moves in the direction you want, then disappear and reappear where your shadow is. *Gardevoir- Teleport Same as Mewtwo's in Melee. *Tyranitar- Rock Climb Jumps a little, and similar to Captain Falcon's B+Up "Falcon Dive" move, catches a victim and Stomps him/her to the deeps, while wining altitude. If it is used in an oponent standing, He/she is then stomped so violently that are buried in ground. B+Down Pokémon Change FINAL SMASH! The devastating Hyper beam is the combination of black's three Pokemon to fire all together their strongest move The Hyper Beam. OC-Pokémon-League Profile Form He is currently taking on the deviantArt group OC-Pokémon-League and it's fanbase OC gym Leader, Elite Four, champion and Frontier Brain. He's challenging the East Region and earned his first badge. His next opponent is Bug Leader Hachi It has been noted that he trains physically to be able to defend himself, or rather evade Enemy attacks without the assistance of his Pokemon. Fun Facts *His Design comes from Pokémon Battle Revolution (Wii). Though it included a hat. *His Name and White's were chosen 3 years before the release of the Pokémon Black & White versions. *He has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. Wether or not he will make it is still subject to vote, specially considering he is a trainer. Gallery The_Cool_trainer_Black_by_athorment.jpg|Pencil. Realistic style Black_VS_Stephen_by_athorment.jpg|Black vs Stephen Pokemon_Revolution_by_athorment.jpg|Cool Trainer Black Concept 27sep2012_Black_livestream_ty_by_athorment.png|Quick Livestream Sketch KeithBlack.png|On Tumblr's Background Fan Artwork Three_Pokemon_Trainers_by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|Black between Stephen (Left) and Oliver (Right) Contest_Entry__Trainer_Black_by_smashbrother21.jpg|By SmashBrother21 Cool_Trainer_Black_by_FoxMcCloude.jpg|By FoxMcCloude black_by_Blackcarrot1129.jpg|As Part of an OC Group Pic By BlackCarrot1129 Kirby_Hats_Black_Athorment_by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|Kirby Hat by BlackCarrot1129 pitch_black_by_smashtekk-d7bfgfh.jpg|Pitch Black by SmashTekk Category:Pokémon Category:Athorment Category:Battle Aces Category:Fanbase